


Part of the Pack: Prequel II

by MerlinSpecter



Series: Part of the Pack [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Orphans, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: Two young pups are found all alone with no pack left, luckily the Webber pack welcomes them in and protects them at all costs.Prequel 2 of the Part of the Pack series, basically Fernando being a mother hen for everyone





	Part of the Pack: Prequel II

**Author's Note:**

> Stoffel and Carlos are around 14-15 human years in this fic, fic is set a couple of years before Sebastian join them as well.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys reading this and requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

Fernando smiled as Mark leant in to kiss him gently. They were truly happy here, on the small territory, with the small pack. They watched as Daniel ran around the small grassland, the two Nicos and Lewis chasing him not far behind. Valtteri was asleep in the shade of the house, curled up contently. 

They certainly weren’t an usual pack, even the size was almost unheard off. Most packs were at least double their size, but this compact pack just worked for them. Mark smiled as he saw the thoughtful expression on Fernando’s face.

“What is it, love?” Mark rumbled gently, nuzzling the side of Fernando’s neck. Fernando hummed contently and angled his head more to give Mark more access.

“Was just thinking.” He said. Mark chuckled.

“Yeah that I understood. Why do you look so worried?” Mark asked. Fernando shrugged.

“Something is going to happen, don’t you feel it?” a small shiver went through his spine as he spoke. Mark frowned slightly. He had learned to trust Fernando’s gut feeling without hesitation, but he had also learned it was also often not what it initially seemed. 

“Something bad?” Mark asked, his arm unconsciously tightening around Fernando’s waist. Fernando hesitated for a moment.

“Don’t think so.” Fernando said with a small smile. Mark sighed in relief.

“Soon?” he asked Fernando as the Spaniard contently curled into his side. Fernando smiled again and tilted his head to kiss Mark.

At that very moment, the whole pack tensed up when the smell of unfamiliar wolves reached them. Fernando winched slightly.

“Very soon.” 

Mark made his way into the bordering woods followed by Daniel, Hulk and Fernando, the latter having followed despite Mark’s protests. Valtteri and Lewis had stayed behind with Nico to protect the house if needed. 

Mark growled low in his throat as he flexed his ears. Sniffing the air, he followed the unknown scent, staying low to the ground to not attract too much attention. 

Two young wolves were curled up on the ground together, both covered in what looked like soot. They were still young, old enough to be somewhat independent, but nowhere near being adults. The first pup, with a pale blond coat of fur, was the first to notice the pack. It bared its teeth fearfully as he pressed closer to the other pup, whose fur was much darker. 

Fernando came over to Mark as he watched the pups in confusion, unsure what they were doing here and what he was meant to be doing about it. Nando pressed against his flank for a moment, calmly nuzzling Mark’s shoulder before carefully making his way over to the pups. 

Fernando grumbled in comfort as he approached the wolves, who cowered and tried to move away from him. Fernando expected them to run, but they seemed too tired to do so. Fernando saw they were shivering despite their thick fur. 

As carefully as he could, Fernando moved around the pups, circling his body around the shivering wolves. The pups snarled and snapped at him, but unconsciously moved closer to the sudden source of warmth. 

Fernando didn’t cease his comforting growling, the pups slowly calming down, giving into the fact that Fernando wasn’t going to hurt them. They still whimpered softly but pressed closer to the Beta, their instincts telling them they would be safer there. Fernando gently nuzzled them for a moment before lifting his head to look at Mark. Mark still seemed unsure what the hell was going on, which seemed to amuse Nando to no end. 

Daniel and Hulk came closer when Fernando called them over, both curling up close to him and the pups to provide the pack feeling the pups desperately needed. The whimpering was slowly starting to get quieter as the pups eyed the other wolves in interest, still safely pressed against Fernando’s side. 

Eventually, Mark seemed to be able to move again as well, curling around Fernando’s back. The pups whimpering momentarily increased when the smelled Mark, but after he gently growled at them and Fernando happily grumbled and allowed the Alpha to nuzzle him, they calmed down again.

They stayed liked that for quite some time, waiting to see if the pack the pups belonged to was around somewhere as well. When it was starting to get dark, Mark eventually got up, shifting back to his human form. The other Alphas followed suit, while Fernando carefully tried to wake the pups up, nudging them with his snout.

Fernando then shifted back, urging the pups to do the same. They did so after a moment of hesitation, looking tense.

They were way too thin and the soot was still confusing Fernando. 

“Can you tell me your names?” Mark gently asked. The dark haired pup gave a small nod, inhaling shakily before speaking.

“My name is Carlos, and this is Stoffel.” He spoke. His hair was sticking up in odd angles and falling into his eyes, partially hiding the startled look. The other pup gave a weak nod in acknowledgement, blue eyes wide in distress. 

“Where are you from? Where is your pack?” Fernando asked. Stoffel shuddered.

“We are the only ones left.” He said quietly, bottom lip trembling again as he stepped closer to Carlos. Fernando gave Mark a pointed look.

“You can stay with us until we find a better place, you’ll be safer there than out in these woods.” Mark spoke, Fernando rewarding him with a satisfied grin. He motioned the pups to follow him, the others leading the way. 

Lewis, Nico and Valtteri were already anxiously awaiting their return. When they saw the two young wolves, they seemed startled. Still, Nico rushed inside to get warm blankets and fresh clothes while Valtteri came over with a medical kit. 

The pups looked positively overwhelmed, staying close together and to Fernando, who they naturally seemed to trust the most. At first, they didn’t allow Valtteri to check them over for injuries, shying away from his touch with harsh whimpers. But when Fernando stayed close to them while Valtteri cleaned the shallow cuts on their arms and torsos, they calmed down enough to let the Alpha do his job. 

After making sure the pups were relatively healthy, Fernando bundled them up in the blankets, fussing over them until Mark gently pried him away from them, leading him to the kitchen to talk. Fernando frowned when he saw the worried look on Mark’s face.

“We don’t know where they’re from, Nando, or what happened to them…” Mark said quietly. Fernando huffed.

“What ‘re you saying? To leave them in the woods?” he huffed, pulling away from Mark’s gentle grasp on his forearm. 

“No, Nando… I’m just saying, we need to be careful. They probably went through a lot more than what we’ll ever find out, and whatever happened to them must have been traumatising. We just need to make sure this is the best place for them.” Fernando knew Mark was referring to both the size of the pack and the amount of Alphas that were part of it. Fernando sighed softly, leaning in to Mark’s side as his mate wrapped an arm around him.

“We need to try… can’t leave them alone, no? If it doesn’t work, we’ll find a better pack for them.” Fernando’s nose crinkled up slightly as he spoke, which told Mark his Beta already didn’t want the pups to leave. Mark kissed Fernando’s temple.

“We just need to be careful, for the pack’s sake as well as theirs.” Fernando nodded in agreement, tilting his head back to give Mark access to his neck. Mark hummed appreciatively and momentarily pressed his mouth against the mating mark that adorned the tanned skin.

The pair made their way back to the lounge, smiling at the sight before them. The two pups had fallen asleep amidst the pack, who were all sitting close to them as they softly spoke. Carlos was curled up with his head resting on Hulk’s thigh, the tall Alpha smiling as the pup snored lightly. Stoffel wasn’t too far away, only his blonde hair peeking out from the blankets as Lewis and Nico sat on either side of him, making sure the pup was okay.

Fernando gave Mark a pointed look, making the Alpha roll his eyes.

“Fine, they seem to be doing just fine so far. You might be right and this really might be the place for them.” Mark grumbled, trying to seem grumpy, but when Fernando kissed him that façade quickly faded.

~~

Fernando sat on the porch to keep an eye on the pack. The pups were in their wolf forms and playing with Nico and Valtteri, who had turned out to be skilled babysitters. Daniel had joined as well, the adult Alpha still a pup at heart. The three larger wolves playfully pushed and bumped them around, but Fernando could see they were being very careful not to hurt Carlos or Stoffel. 

Stoffel growled and jumped onto Valtteri’s back, japing lightly at the back of his neck. The Alpha grumbled in return and shook himself until Stoffel tumble of again. Quickly checking he hadn’t hurt the pup, Valtteri nudged him with an encouraging rumble as Stoffel stumbled to his feet again, ears pointing fully forward before he lowered himself to the ground slightly, tail swishing as he got ready to jump and repeat his motions from earlier.

Carlos enjoyed running more than playfighting and was currently trying to chase down Hulk, but failing as the Alpha was not only larger but faster as well. Daniel came up beside the pup, playfully bumping their shoulders together to through him off balance.

Fernando chuckled and changed into his wolf form as well, jogging over to the playing members of his pack. When Stoffel and Carlos saw him nearing, they immediately abandoned their playmates, rushing over to Fernando instead. Both pups nuzzled him with small whines, happily pressing up against him. Fernando growled gently, nudging them both with his nose. He changed back to his human form, keeping knelt on the ground, laughing when Stoffel and Carlos jumped against him with small huffs, their tails wagging as if they were excited dogs. 

Hulk and Valtteri came over as well, growling softly at Fernando before nudging the pups again, who were still excitedly rushing around him. Fernando was so glad to had adjusted to the pack so easily, fitting in perfectly.

“It’s okay.” Fernando chuckled, the pups finally calming down and settling down, their heads resting on Fernando’s thighs. Daniel came over as well, unceremoniously flopping down with the pups, resting his head on Fernando’s lap with a playful nudge at the pups

Suddenly, Mark came rushing over, already in his wolf form, looking on edge. He stopped next to Fernando, pressing his nose against Nando’s shoulder, before looking down at the already sleeping pups. Mark seemed anxious. Fernando reached out and gently stroked Mark’s soft fur.

“What’s wrong…” he muttered. Mark growled anxiously. Hulk and Valtteri noticed the fear of their leader and were on their feet in an instant protectively standing close to Fernando and the pups. Daniel got up as well, uncomfortably flattening his ears against his head.

Suddenly, the bushes at the far end of their territory rustled and two large Alpha wolves jumped out, growling dangerously. 

Fernando quickly woke the pups, who whined in distress at the strong smell of distress around them. Fernando shushed them and turned back to his wolf as well, urging them to stay close. The two Alphas came closer, growling and snarling at them. Mark howled at Fernando, who pushed the pups in direction of the forest, knowing the smells in there could potentially prevent the Alphas from finding them. 

The pups followed after him and they ran until they could no longer hear they sounds of the others. Fernando stayed low to the ground, twitching his ears to make sure no one was following. Stoffel and Carlos were shaking at his sides, whining in fear. 

Suddenly, one of the two Alphas jumped out of the bushes, growling when he saw no Alpha there to protect them. Fernando stood up as straight as he could, but the Alpha was almost double his size. The Alpha circled around them, snapping his jaws as he watched them with interest, especially the pups. The second Alpha suddenly jumped into the clearing as well, Fernando getting progressively anxious as there was very little chance he was strong enough to fend off two big wolves. Fernando growled in return, snapping sharply as one of the Alphas edged closer to Carlos, jaws ready to clamp down. 

No way Fernando was going to let him hurt the pups. Fernando jumped forward, his jaw tightly clamping down on whatever part of his body the Alpha didn’t protect. He felt nails and teeth sink in to his own body as well, but he didn’t stop, Stoffel and Carlos had to be safe. 

Then the larger Alpha sank his teeth in Fernando’s neck and threw his to the side, his body hitting a tree with a sickening thud. Fernando heard the pups whine and tried to get up, fear clutching at his chest, but he was too weak, too hurt. He howled for Mark, for his pack. 

One Alpha moved closer to the pups, his teeth bared. The other jumped to Fernando again. Fernando yelped as teeth yet again sunk into his flesh, the Alpha pressing him to the ground. He struggled, trying to get to the pups, their fearful whines urging him on, but the hold on his neck was too strong. 

Then, the Alpha was knocked off him and Nando felt like he could breathe again. He tried to lift his head, but it hurt. He whined. Someone nuzzled him gently, carefully, and Nando immediately recognized the smell as his mate. Mark was here, he was safe.

The pups.

Fernando tried to get up yet again, Mark pushing him down again with gently nudges. Fernando whined, Mark didn’t understand what was going on. Mark changed back to his human form, his hand gently stroking Fernando’s head.

“It’s okay love, the pups are safe, they aren’t hurt. You did so well.” He cooed gently. Fernando shuddered and changed back as well, gasping as his wounds stretched awkwardly over his other form. Mark lifted him as gentle as he could, but the pain was too much for Fernando. His head lolled back as his body went limp in his mate’s arms. 

Stoffel and Carlos, having changed back to their human forms as well, cried out for him. Daniel and Hulk carefully restrained them, trying to soothe them the best they could.

“Nando…” Stoffel choked out, whimpering when Fernando didn’t moved. Daniel pulled him closer, shushing him gently as they watched Mark carry the hurt Beta home.

~~  
When Fernando came to, he was in a soft, familiar smelling bed. He groaned when he opened his eyes, the lights too bright. Muffled voices ordered something and the light dimmed. Opening his eyes a second time, he found it was bearable now. 

“Easy, love.” Mark muttered from his side as Fernando shifted in the pillow. Fernando sighed in relief when Mark’s hand carded through his hair. Mark was safe, that was a good start.

“Pack…pups?” Fernando wheezed, his voice nearly completely gone. Lewis came into view holding a glass of water, his Beta trailing not far behind. Mark took the glass and brought it up to Fernando’s lips.

“Everyone is safe, thanks to you.” Mark soothed. Fernando frowned as Mark took the empty glass away. He distinctly remembered the pups being in danger. He looked around the room. The whole pack was there with him, sans Hulk and the pups. Fernando fearfully looked at Mark, struggling again to get up. Mark restrained him carefully.

“Easy Nando, everyone is fine, the pups and Hulk as well.” At that very moment, the missing wolves came into the room and Fernando let out a shuddering breath in relief when he saw everyone was indeed okay. 

Stoffel and Carlos looked at Fernando with wide eyes, nervously glancing at Mark to see if they were allowed to come closer. Mark gave them a curt nod, and the pups rushed to the bedside. Fernando sat up the best he could and wrapped the both of them in a tight hug. He breathed out shakily in relief as the pups whined softly in his ears and cuddled closer. The young wolves were sniffling quietly and Fernando brought them even closer, pressing kisses to the tops of their heads. He sighed in relief, everyone was safe. 

Mark sat down behind them, rubbing his hand over Fernando’s back.

“You did so well yesterday, love, you saved us.” He said gently. Fernando shuddered when he thought back to the night before. The rest of the pack moved closer as well, sitting on and around the bed. 

Mark gently guided Nando back to lie down again, the Spaniard rolling onto his side. The two pups cuddled together next to him and Fernando reached out to wrap his arms around them. The rest of the pack curled up on the bed as well the best they could, thoroughly scent marking the Beta to comfort him. Fernando hummed in appreciation. 

Mark pressed up against his back, his arms wrapping around his mate. It didn’t take long for everyone to fall asleep, but Fernando stayed awake, watching over the pups and the rest of the pack. 

“Mark, you awake?” he whispered. Mark hummed behind him, nuzzling his neck with a yawn.

“Yeah, what’s up, Nando…” he mumbled. 

“I just… the pups can stay right? They don’t have to leave..?” Fernando anxiously asked. Mark made a confused noise.

“Of course they’re staying, they’re part of the pack now. Did you really think I would have the heart to send them away?” Fernando shrugged, gently carding his fingers through Stoffel’s hair as the pup whined slightly in his sleep. Max reached over Fernando and brushed Stoffel’s hand with his. The pup calmed at the contact, his hand grabbing hold of Mark’s finger as he snuggled closer to Fernando. Mark sighed.

“We never had pups in the pack before, I could get used to it.” He said softly as he looked at the two peacefully sleeping youngsters. Fernando snorted.

“We have Daniel as well, not exactly the same, but close.” As if on cue, the curly haired Australian sleepily scooted closer to the pups, curling up behind them, his arm slung over them to hold onto Fernando’s sleeve. Fernando chuckled and reached out to fondly card his fingers through Dan’s fluffy curls. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mark whispered, pressing a kiss to Fernando’s temple, before grumbling low in his chest. Fernando answered with a similar sound, closing his eyes contently. The other pack members sleepily repeated the sound, everyone curling closer around one another. The pups joined in as well, making Fernando heart swell as it showed how integrated they were in the pack. Daniel just snored loudly, making Mark laugh quietly. 

“They’re perfect.” Mark said, nuzzling Fernando. “You’re perfect.” He added. Fernando turned his head, raising an eyebrow at his Alpha.

“You’re going soft.” Fernando teased. Mark rolled his eyes before nuzzling the side of Fernando’s neck.

“Your fault.”


End file.
